


Petit Oiseau

by bumbleebees



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Noir Kagami Tsurugi, Kwami Swap, Multi, Peacock Adrien Agreste, Peacock!Adrien, adrien doesn’t have the cat, adrien is dumb but he loves his dad, gabriel did a big oops, i have no idea how to tag things, no beta i die like a true warrior, takes place after Heroes’ Day, the peacock is broken, why can’t i find a tag for the gorilla, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleebees/pseuds/bumbleebees
Summary: Someone once said ‘ what you don’t know won’t hurt you. ‘In Gabriel Agreste’s opinion, they were very, very wrong.
Relationships: No idea - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Petit Oiseau

**Author's Note:**

> this might be multi-chapter but i’m not definite at the moment 👀

It had started only weeks after the Peacock had disappeared from the safe. 

Gabriel had noticed the disappearance, yet even with Nathalie’s help, he failed to even find a trace of the brooch. Ladybug and Dame Nuit no longer had their suspicions placed upon him, so they would’ve had no reason to raid one of the many safes upon the estate. No one had any reason to even know the safe was there.

And then Adrien had stumbled when walking downstairs, almost falling the rest of the way down had it not been for the bannister and his own reflexes. Despite the devastated emotions surrounding their manor, he had to prioritise his son. 

He helped him back up the stairs, sitting him at the very top as Nathalie almost sprinted to the kitchen to get water for the boy. Gabriel looked at his son with fear painted over his features: his naturally tanned skin and bright eyes had changed overnight, olive paling to a sickly white and emerald shine dulling to a cloudy moss.

Adrien was not a frail boy. As a child, he had been on the receiving end of bruises and scrapes due to recklessness and pure bad luck, but he’d never bawled over it. He’d grown up strong, and it was unnatural to see him staring into vacant space, shaking as if stricken with fear.

“ You’re ill, Adrien. “ Gabriel’s throat was dry, having not swallowed until Nathalie had offered his son a glass of water: the 14-year-old took a small sip, green eyes staring blankly into grey ones. “ Maybe it would be best if you remained at home today. “

He’d almost gagged on the water, and the two adults shared a concerned glance before looking back to the teenager. “ I’ll.. I’ll be okay, father. I only feel a little dizzy- it’s nothing to worry about. “ 

A weight of fracturing guilt and displeasure set itself in Adrien’s heart; Gabriel could tell the boy was lying. He’d be able to tell even without the empathic abilities.

“ Being ‘a little dizzy’ was enough to almost send you straight down the stairs, Adrien. It would be better if I could keep an eye on you; make sure you don’t get hurt. “ Nathalie’s voice was a hint softer when speaking directly to the youngest Agreste, as if he would shatter if she so much as raised her voice.

It reminded Gabriel of Emilie.

“ But I’m okay _now_. “ That was a lie, and all three of them knew it- his hands were still shaking whenever he reached for the glass, and his eyes were just barely focused on the secretary. “ If I miss even more school, I might fall behind- “

“ You aren’t going to fall behind on topics you’ve already been taught. “ It was as if Adrien had forgotten he was there, as the boy nearly leapt out of his skin, staring wide-eyed like a deer in headlights. He’d been startled by the voice of the man who was gripping onto his shaking hand.

“ If you miss anything, Nathalie is always available to help you catch up- “ Gabriel took a tight breath, releasing it in a long exhale. Not quite a sigh, not quite anything else: just an exhale. “ Perhaps I should make myself more available as well. “

He needed a way to watch over Adrien’s condition, after all. These symptoms could just be a sickness bug picked up from one of his friends, but.. with the vanishing brooch, Gabriel let his anxieties get the best of him. 

Only one Agreste needed to be in his gardens. He didn’t need another reminder of his failures.

Adrien seemed to scrunch up and squirm, probably thinking of his friends and how he’d miss out on them again if he missed school. Maybe something else was amiss. “ Okay. “ the nod was stiff and his smile was faked, but at least he agreed to stay home. “ I guess one day won’t hurt. “

“ If you need _anything_ \- “

“ I know, Nathalie. I know. “ The façade of a smile had vanished, being replaced by a softer, sincere one. Adrien didn’t stay for long, however, pulling himself up with the bannister before stumbling off to his room.

The two shared a glance again. He could easily put off being Hawkmoth- just for a day.

_______________________

Duusu launched herself from his pocket the moment Adrien got to his room, curiosity surrounding her like a radiant beam. It dropped into sudden insecurity, and she nuzzled up against his pale face. “ Oh no, Adrien! You look so ill! You should lie down- get some rest. We can play as Irisation tomorrow! “

He placed an arm on his piano, trying to keep himself from collapsing onto the ground: why did all the floors in this house have to be marble? “ Yeah- I’ll be better by tomorrow. Then we can help Ladybug and Dame Nuit with another sentimonster; just.. maybe not such a flashy one. “

Irisation’s latest creation had been one of grandeur, used to distract the Chameleon. Marinette had just been so upset, and Duusu said she could do with something to lighten up her day. Thus, the small senti-cat had evolved into an entire person.

His sentimonster had run across half of Paris in order to provide Ladybug and Dame Nuit with some cheer. Chameleon- Adrien guessed he should call her Lila- had been so distracted, she’d ended up kissing the black cat’s baton. The akuma had been released shortly after, and when the pain in his chest became to much, he relinquished the amok as well.

Instead of accepting, the little peahen looked upset. “ But Adrien, the flashy sentimonsters are so much fun! They’re so good at distracting all of the akumas, why can’t we make more? “ Duusu puffed her chest out, feathers flaring outward. “ I _like_ those sentimonsters. “

“ I do too! But I can’t keep making them- well, making them so often. I’m always so tired after I relinquish the amok. “ He sighed into his hands, staring out of his window and focusing on the distant sights of Paris. Not many people would be around, since both the work and school day had started. “ How does Hawkmoth deal with all of this? “

“ Oh, Emilie always said the same thing! Poor, sweet Emilie. “ With the lone mention of her previous holder’s name, the Kwami’s lip quivered before she burst into tears. “ You’re exactly like her! I don’t want to lose you too, little bird! I’m so sorry! “ 

Dealing with a sobbing Kwami, whilst not his forte, was certainly something Adrien was getting better at. With two fingers rubbing circles into her back and his thumb on her head, he let the peahen cry as he tried not to do the same. “ It’s okay, Duusu. You can cry if you want to; it’ll get better one day. “

When his mother had disappeared, the teen’s nights had been filled with tears and rocking himself to sleep. Empty promises from his father, claiming that he’d come to Adrien’s room the moment he called out for him. Only Nathalie and the Gorilla came to soothe him, gentle words and a cautious embrace being more than enough.

He’d barely slept some of those days, instead listening to his father cry himself to sleep. Sometimes, he just wondered if his father would’ve wanted him to crawl into the too-large bed and curl against him: giving both a chance to mourn the one they lost.

It never happened.

Her mood changed as quickly as a flick of a switch, and he was honestly both grateful for and irritated by this: if she got any louder, Nathalie would assume the worst and break his door down.

Duusu abruptly beamed up at him, soaring up against his chin and nuzzling against him. Her feathers were unlike any other creatures: they never drew out a bad reaction, Adrien able to handle it as if his allergy never existed. “ I know it will, little bird. “

She tilted her head so that their eyes met, and the Kwami seemed to pay no attention to his sickly appearance. “ ..Can we at least make _one_ more flashy sentimonster? Please? “

“ Duusu. “

“ Pretty please? “

“ I don’t think it’s a good idea- “

“ Pretty please with a cherry on top and some sprinkles as well? “

Adrien was a people pleaser, and it’s not like he didn’t enjoy making the flashier, elaborate sentimonsters! They just left him a little sore- especially with the last few stunts he’d pulled as Irisation. “ Okay, we can do another one: but nothing too soon, okay? “ It was more of a plead than a bargain, but the peahen nodded, and he smiled at her with relief.

“ Oh, I can’t wait! We could make a nicer version of that Lila girl! Or a Ladybug- maybe even a Dame Nuit. “ His Kwami gasped, her eyes shining. “ What about another Miraculous holder? Oh, there’s so many to choose from! “

As much as he wasn’t used to this kind of enthusiasm, Adrien couldn’t say that he hated it. He was starting to get attached to his Kwami- no matter how many berries she stole from the kitchen. Especially when Duusu rummaged through his clothes and made a mess of the line-up for a photoshoot.

Even if releasing an amok made his chest sting and his lungs burn, he’d do it just to keep her around.

_______________________

“ Duusu, spread my feathers! “

Adrien knew something was wrong the moment Ladybug had swung through the crowds of panicking civilians; he felt it in the air. It was a funny thing, being able to sense emotions, but it made it easier to find a good source for a sentimonster.

When Catalyst appeared, he’d almost thrown up due to the sheer force of the emotions. Marinette had panicked and found him a solo hiding spot, fleeing to find her own as he tried to keep his breakfast down. It had been too much at first, even if he managed to take up the role and gift Ladybug with a sentimonster.

As time went by, his reactions weakened; sure, Adrien had thrown up once or twice when he had the opportunity, but he’d gotten used to it. He had to if he wanted to help the heroes fight Hawkmoth.

Instead of choosing to transform whenever an akuma appeared, he chose to watch. Watching told him if they needed a sentimonster to support them, and most of the time, they didn’t even need another person supporting them.

That explained the temporary miraculous users. Even with Duusu’s protests, Adrien didn’t want to interfere with their structured plans and strategies.

Animaestro and Bakerix weren’t difficult for Ladybug and Dame to handle, and the same could be said for Silencer. Oblivio- well, he didn’t actually even remember much of that battle.

Reflekta’s return had been his main priority in the past. From what Irisation- he was only Adrien out of costume- had seen, Ladybug and Dame Nuit had somehow ended up swapping the ring and earrings. An interesting change, but not a complication for either.

Neither were struggling with their unfamiliar powers, sharing information and advice as they fought the akuma. They made a good team.

He hadn’t seen any reason to stay after watching Nyx- a fitting name for a girl commonly seen as a minor deity, watching over Paris when a threat arose- destroy the akumatized object.

Thus, the cycle of waiting had begun again- and finally, he had found his opportunity.

Startrain could’ve been the end of his own and many other lives; thus, Adrien manoeuvred his way through the fields of fear and panic for the one emotion he needed. Confidence. Chloé was practically radiating an aura of it, Sabrina clutching onto strands of it in order to keep her hopes high.

On second thoughts, maybe feeding off of the hope instead wouldn’t be so bad.

“ It’s showtime, little feather. “ Hiding in a bathroom would probably get him a quick stink eye from Duusu the moment he detransformed, but Irisation really had no other options: Ladybug only knew his name. She was on the train- he didn’t want her to learn about his appearance either.

With a fleeting kiss to the white feather, it shifted to a royal blue, fluttering away from his grasp toward the two girls. After a quick, private thinking session, he chose Chloé: her confidence could easily create a being to break down that door.

“ Chloé Bourgeois- “ A sudden spike of fear made him clear his throat, shaking his head. “ -oh, I’m sorry. That must’ve been really Hawkmoth-y. Let me try again. “ With a deep inhale and drawn-out exhale, the peacock hero began again.

“ Chloé, my name is Irisation: I offer you a sentimonster that will allow you to assist Ladybug and Dame Nuit. All I ask for is your acceptance, and once it is given, you have no need to any worry further. “ Chloé’s previous anxieties had lessened, although they were still present. He was conjuring up the sentimonster already, designing something to act as a destructive force. “ Do you accept? “

“ I do. “

“ That’s all I needed to hear. “

It didn’t surprise him that the swarm of hornets shocked the two heroines, along with amazing their new companion, but it mattered little. The door gave in with a few slams, the force created by the cluster of senti-hornets enough to bring it to the ground.

Startrain seemed horrified, but a bout of coughing cut off his view of the soon-to-occur battle. In seconds, he was back to being Adrien, and Duusu was clinging tightly to the neck of his shirt.

“ Just breathe, little bird. Try to breathe, it’ll be over soon- it’ll stop hurting soon. I promise. “ The boy wanted to believe her, but it was hard to when the fit only continued; it was like suffocating, but he had tiny chances to breathe in-between. “ We won’t move until you’re okay. “

Adrien continued to cough until they were safely back in Paris- and as soon as he remembered that his classmates were on this train as well, he stumbled out to return to them.

No one noticed the sag in his posture, but Nino asked at least three times if he needed to see a nurse for all that wheezing; he said he’d be fine. It always went away eventually.

_Eventually._

_______________________

They could hear the coughing through the door. As much as Adrien tried to cover his sickness up, he failed- miserably.

“ I just don’t know what’s wrong with him, Nathalie. “ Gabriel’s voice was- for once in his life- wracked with emotion. Exhaustion, mainly, but remorse, regret and confusion all layered themselves atop the usually withdrawn man’s spirit. “ He can go months without being ill, then he’s on the verge of pneumonia the next week. “

As much as she wanted to contribute, Nathalie just didn’t know what to say. She had spent her nights pacing through her apartment, staring up into the night sky as the sound of that agonised cough haunted her. Despite Adrien not being her son, she had no choice but to worry for him.

He wasn’t her son, but he was like one to her.

When she had first started to work for the Agrestes, the boy had given her a small box, wrapped tightly with a bow that ended up needing scissors to remove. An eiffel tower keyring- one she had seen being sold for a few euros in the park- had been inside, and the secretary had asked the boy why he’d gotten it.

“ Well, father said that some people don’t get gifts on their birthday. So I thought I would get you one! “ He’d grinned at her, one tooth missing in an almost perfect smile: it was a wonderful one nonetheless. 

“ Adrien, it isn’t my birthday. “

Nathalie fondly remembered his little face scrunching up in confusion, before asking her when it was actually her birthday. Ever since then, he’d been getting her a similar set of small gifts.

It was sweet of him.

“ Sir, it may be in our best interest try and see if this is a simple cough or.. worse. “ She shuddered at the thought of Adrien ending up like Emilie. “ Would you like me to organise an appointment? “

Gabriel ran a hand over his face, keeping a tight grip on his jaw as an exhaustive sigh escaped him. “ Call someone in; make sure they come here. We don’t need any of the media finding out. “

“ Of course. “ The coughing began again on the other side of the door, and the moment it became harsher, the older Agreste practically flung himself inside. Despite the insecurities that arose from this, it was at least convincing the man to stay with his son.

He hadn’t locked himself away in his office for months. Instead the doors remained open, and Adrien could actually see his father; could actually speak to him after school and other lessons.

No matter how ill he was getting, he would still wander the house throughout the night. She- when working late- heard every step that he took across the marble flooring.

Gabriel and Adrien were speaking behind the door, and she would love to include herself; but she wasn’t his mother. She wasn’t part of this family. As much as she may want to, it wasn’t her job to fill in the role of Emilie

She headed back downstairs, retreating to her desk and gripping softly to the eiffel tower keyring; it took her a few minutes before she returned to her work. Nathalie was horrified by the fact she could still hear the boy coughing: it wouldn’t surprise her if Gabriel was on the verge of running with his son to a doctor himself.

They’d all be fine- certainly not today, or any time soon, but one day in the future.

And as she began to type out another schedule, she quietly hoped she could be there beside them.


End file.
